Le Lovi au petit pois
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Il était une fois un prince. Ce prince voulait épouser une princesse, mais une vraie... On connait tous l'histoire de la princesse au petit pois. La voici revisité par une psych... bref, version Hetalia et SpaMano pour être plus précise ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce n'importe quoi !


Fufufu bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fic, c'est une gros n'importe quoi. Comme d'habitude. C'est une reprise à ma sauce (Spamano) du conte _La Princesse au petit pois_. Je me suis inspirée d'un texte que j'ai trouvé sur internet, si vous le voulez n'hésitez pas à demander. Il y aura aussi une deuxième partie qui sera encore plus du n'importe quoi : quand on essaie de monter la pièce et que tout fout le camps, avec beaucoup de self-insert. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerais.

* * *

Il était une fois Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, futur roi d'Espagne. Ce prince voulait épouser une princesse mais sa mère voulait qu'il épouse une vraie princesse. Il partit donc faire le tour de la Terre avec son armada, on n'est jamais trop prudent, afin de trouver la princesse parfaite. Mais le monde ne manque pas de princesses mais savoir si elles en étaient vraiment, c'était une autre histoire. Et c'est quoi, d'abord, une vraie princesse ? Peu importe, aucune n'étaient assez parfaite pour la reine, ni pour le prince. Donc il fit ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire : rentrer chez lui et bouder.

Un soir par un temps horrible, il y avait des éclairs et le tonnerre grondait. La pluie tombait sans arrêts et on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte du château, que le roi s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, il avait commander un nouveau jeu peut-être il était arrivé. Le roi fut fort désappointé de trouver devant lui une princesse. Elle était même pas belle en plus. De l'eau coulait de ses cheveux courts et bruns à l'exception d'une mèche qui défiait la gravité et les trombes d'eau. D'ailleurs la princesse était habillé en homme et la pluie ruisselait sur ses vêtements devenus transparents faisant apparaître sa non-poitrine. Et elle prétendait être un véritable prince !

Quand le roi présenta le prince à la reine et au prince Antonio, ce dernier tomba amoureux au premier regard. La reine, de son côté, était jalouse : comment ce prince osait-il venir s'incruster dans son château et faire de l'ombre à son Antonio chéri ? Elle montrera à tout le monde que ce prince "Lovino" était en réalité un rien du tout, et que son mari était vraiment stupide de l'avoir confondu avec un princesse.

« Nous allons voir s'il est vraiment un prince. » marmonna la vieille reine en sortant à la recherche de Lily, une servante du château. Avec l'aide d'Emma, Natalya et Katyusha, les suivantes de la reine, la petite Lily retira la literie et déposa un petit pois avant de le recouvrir de vingt matelas. C'était très lourd et haut, les quatre jeunes filles étaient exténuées au moment de poser vingt édredons au sommet. Et puis, elle avait de drôles d'idées la reine des fois.

Lorsqu'on montra au prince Lovino où il dormirai, il cru qu'on se « foutait de sa gueule » mais accepta tout de même. Et puis de toute façon, quand on voyait le regard de la reine, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et il ne voulait pas que les quatre filles aient fait tout ce travail pour rien. Le lendemain la reine lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

« Horriblement, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je ne sais pas en quoi sont fait vos matelas mais changez de fournisseur. Ils étaient tellement durs que je suis sûr que j'ai des bleus partout sur le corps par votre faute. Mon père, le roi d'Italie, en sera mis au courant, vous pouvez en être sur. Et vous allez l'avoir votre guerre, surtout qu'à la base j'étais venu pour trouver une solution de paix. Vous allez voir, je vais faire de vous mes esclaves personnels. Ça vous apprendra à faire dormir quelqu'un de mon rang sur des matelas aussi pourris. »

Avec un caractère aussi difficile, la famille royale reconnue qu'ils avaient une princesse plus vraie que nature devant eux. Puisque malgré les vingts matelas et les édredons Lovino avait senti le pois et avait assez d'énergie pour encore se plaindre avec peu de sommeil. Une peau aussi sensible et caractère aussi merdique ne peut qu'être celui d'une véritable princesse.

Le prince prit donc Lovino pour femme, étant assuré d'avoir la princesse parfaite à ses côtés. Et les deux royaumes purent s'unir, au grand mécontentement du Vatican, qui est contre le mariage homosexuel. Le petit pois est toujours visible dans le musée du château sauf s'il a été volé. Ou que le prince Lovino l'a réduit en purée sous un coup de colère, ce qui est plus probable.

* * *

Fufufu~ Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
